Alice Rangers Gakuen Force!
by holanio
Summary: These kids may be normal elementary kids at first glance, but when it's time to fight evil, their star badges become their morphing devices! The Alice Ranger Squad lost their fifth member and Jinnor and his Altek minions took them. How will they take it?
1. The Unstoppable Force!

Alice Rangers Gakuen Force

**Disclaimer: I did not make Gakuen Alice or Power Rangers because if I did, I'd be flippin' rich right now...but I'm not so.**

The camera zooms in from the bright clear blue sky into the scene where the large gated school is about to have its own secret prodigies take action. This is the school we would like to formally announce as Gakuen Alice, or Alice Academy. A place where only special children were blessed with God given gifts. Now, if you can believe this, despite their supernatural powers, there are a select few that even higher than the rest. To conclude this boring introduction, let's just say these are the protagonists that will totally own the bad guys! We call them, ALICE RANGERS, GAKUEN FORCE!

-start of theme song (make up your own tune to it if you will)-  
_At first glance, they look normal_  
_Next glance, they have cool powers_  
_Third time, they're superheroes_  
_Red! and Orange! and Yellow! and Purple!_  
_Where's the last color?_  
_They're fighting against evil!_  
_Looking for number five_  
_Where could they be?_  
_Owning bad guys!_  
_As far as the eyes can see_  
_Alice Rangers are on the way_  
_Making antagonists, do what they say_  
_Gakuen Force!_  
_Are here to save the day!!!_  
-end of theme song and title block flies in-

Episode 1 "The Unstoppable Force!"

The school bells rings and kids rush out of their classrooms. Zooming in, in the elementary division of the academy grounds, we meet a boy with his legs crossed on top of the desk and a manga on top of his face. He has what you can call, 'raven black' hair and 'crimson' eyes. Next time he sits a girl, sleeping on the desk as well. You can describe her as a 'brunette' with two pigtails. On the first boy's opposite side, was another boy holding his rabbit. Describe him as a very nice blonde kid. Shooting them with a baka gun at the moment was a girl who sat a few seats in front of those three. She had short black hair and a solemn expression on her face. These four seem very typical and normal, but how wrong you are...at least that's how wrong you're supposed to think.

"Hotaru!" cried out the pigtailed girl in complaint, "Stop shooting me with your baka gun! That's mean!" Her arms trying to deflect the blows, but failed to do so.

The boy next to her got annoyed. "Shut up Polka-dots," he mocked. "I'm trying to get some rest and you're disturbing my peace."

"Natsume..." the rabbit lover said with a small voice.

The brown haired girl got angry anyways, "Natsume! I hate you! How many times have I told you to not call me Polka-dots?! I have a name!" she exclaimed. Her head was about to explode from all the pressure inside her head.

"Fine, Strawberry pants, if you don't want me to call you Polka-dots anymore, you have to show me the rest of your underwear collection," Natsume remarked wittingly. This really made the girl angry. She was fuming mad.

Hotaru just rolled her eyes instead. "Mikan, you can't be serious? Are you really going to be an idiot and get mad over something like that? We're only in sixth grade, what harm can he really do?"

Mikan sneered at Natsume, "He can do plenty, in fact, I think it's time for a little payback!" She jumped at Natsume trying to attack him. She didn't necessarily know what she was doing, but it got her anger out pretty fast. Natsume quickly used his fire alice to burn her hair. Mikan hastily retreated from the battlefield to save her hair. Before she could run out of the room, Hotaru dumped a bucket of water on top of her head.

The blonde sighed and wondered why his friends were so crazy. "Mikan, are you okay?"

Mikan was laughing pretty scarily now. That was what finally put out the fire in her raging soul. She replied with a simple, "Thank you Ruka-pyon, I'm fine _now_." Her day was getting worse by the second, but she didn't even get much time to fret over it. A beeping sound echoed throughout the room. All four of the kids' badges were flashing different colors of light. When they place their palm on it the room was immediately engulfed with an array of different colors of light.

When they came back into visible sight, the four of them ended up in a super high tech laboratory with all types of gadgets and gizmos. They walked towns a large monitor, which was the centerpiece of the room and sat in their respective chairs. Natsume sat on the red chair, Mikan sat on the orange chair, Hotaru on the purple chair and Ruka on the yellow chair. There was another chair, it was pink, but no one sat there.

A voice rang out and an image displayed on the screen, it was their homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei. "Greetings, chosen ones, we meet again for your next mission. Are you ready?" he warned.

Natsume got impatient, "Hurry up Naru!" Mikan elbowed him, as if to tell Natsume to show respect. Natsume, of course, did not comply.

"Right right, don't hurt each other now. We need you in tip top shape for this mission. As you can see, our fifth member is missing and they need to be found immediately. If they get a hold of our fifth member, they will have ultimate power over our lives. We must prevent them from changing the storyline into something else, where we become side characters and the side characters become new main characters!" Narumi informed.

Mikan gasped, it was too terrible to think of what would happen if she was a _sub_ character. "Oh no, we have to find our fifth member no matter what.

"I forgot to take attendance again," Narumi stated. "Hyuuga Natsume aka Red Ranger, Crimson Clarinet."

"...." Natsume didn't say anything.

"Assuming you are here anyways...Onward, Sakura Mikan aka Orange Ranger, Tangerine Trumpet."

"Here!" she announced loudly. Obviously trying to annoy Natsume, but he ignored her.

"Imai Hotaru aka Purple Ranger, Violet Violin."

Hotaru shot her baka gun towards the screen.

"Thank...you Imai-san. Nogi Ruka aka Yellow Ranger, Golden Guitar."

Ruka petted his rabbit, waiting for him to continue his statement.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, and Usagi..." Narumi finished.

Ruka smiled, "Usagi and I are present."

There was a long silence in the room. The camera zooming in on each of the rangers and then finally to the screen again. "You know...you guys can go save the world now. It's perfectly fine. I swear we won't go into commercial breaks or anything," Narumi assured them. The four of them sat there dawdleling. "Come on you guys, we don't have nearly enough reviews to have commercials or even ads. Please, just go save the world. For the sake of our paychecks?"

Hotaru's eyes flashed money signs. "Let's go you guys." She immediately ran off and pressed the top point button of her alice badge, we call this, the Alice Morpher. A bright purple flash created a giant purple ring in front of her as she ran. She jumped into the purple ring doing a somersault and her clothes changes from a uniform into a bright shiny purple suit. It had a belt and an instrument strap on her back. Since she was a girl, they also had a matching miniskirt flap on as well. She called forth the other three and they followed along with her.

Mikan's suit was bright orange and pretty much the same as Hotaru's, but she had a backpack type of carrier, instead of just a strap. Natsume was dark red in contrast and didn't have the skirt attachment. There were two straps on his back. Lastly, Ruka was Dijon mustard yellow. He also had one strap on his back like Hotaru, but a bit bigger.

All four of them dramatically exited the laboratory somehow and jumped into the air for a cool screen shot. Tokyo's heroes, the Alice Rangers: Gakuen Force! That's when they landed on the ground again. There stepped back in sudden fear. Well, actually, they were just watching the city being destroyed by an enormous robot, but they weren't surprised.

They all pressed another button on their Alice Morphers and their morphers turned into transporting devices. All four of them hopped onto their transporting devices and flew off into the city that awaited their arrival. Once they arrive, the deactivated their transporting devices.

Mikan pointed to the sky horridly, "There they are! Jinnor's minions, the Alzeks!" The villains were bombing the city with their devilish weaponry. A couple snuck behind the four of them and ambushed the rangers. "Ack! Ruka-pyon, watch out!"

Ruka turned around and saw an Alzek charging at him. Natsume, who had a quicker reflex, activated his weapon and out of the red flash, a long elongated weapon appeared and he attacked. Fire spewed out of the clarinet as he whacked the Alzek away. Then Natsume blew into the instrument and created a fire barrier, the other few ambushers were stopped in their tracks.

Natsume nodded at Ruka and he pressed a third button on his morpher. Ruka's morpher transformed into a guitar and Ruka strummed it a few times to make sure it was in tune. He played a song, and birds came flying in, Ruka asked the birds to peck the Alzeks away so he can go save the world with his friends. The birds agreed gleefully and did as told.

All four of them jumped off the cliff and landed on their transportation vehicles and set off again, there was only a limited amount of time they could stay in the air and so they had to make multiple stops. Technology isn't perfect don't you know? Once they finally reached the city, all four of them broke out their weapons and attacked the Alzeks with extreme hardcore fighting abilities.

Mikan's weapon was a trumpet and she blew on it hard. Any alice the Alzeks had, were nullified. She then drop-kicked a couple of the evil doers and whacked them with her trumpet of terror. An Alzek came at her and she did a back flip and landed on the ground smoothly. Blowing on her trumpet again, she charged at him with full force and rendered him unconscious. Mikan flashed a victory sign at the camera with a big fat smile plastered on her face. "Try to take my main character role now!" she challenged.

Hotaru, on the other hand, owned a couple dozen Alzeks with her violin. She held a straight and steady stance and played with precision. Using her bow to sing a song of creation. When anyone came at her, she would just cut them with her bow; it became a type of sword sharpened by her violin strings. Not needing to move barely a feet, Hotaru overpowered dozens of Alzecs with her inventions.

"Tch," Natsume muttered. "You guys! Looks like Jinnor brought us a present, one of his subordinates." He pointed towards the robot in the sky that was coming down for them. All four kids jumped back to avoid getting hit by the 60 feet machine.

"I could build a better robot than that," Hotaru scoffed. Mikan and Ruka just rolled their eyes when hearing the remark. Everyone was prepared for battle, but they couldn't go up against a robot in their state, maybe Hotaru, but she didn't bring any handy dandy robots to the party. "We're going to have to resort to our own robot don't we?" Hotaru said plainly.

"None of your robots can compare to this one, it's been improved since last time," boomed the voice of the person inside the robot. "Nice to meet you Alice Rangers, I am one of Jinnor's subordinates, my name is Bear. Mister Bear." it said coolly.

The ranger's eye's twitched; it was a talking stuffed animal in a giant robot. "What the hell is this?" Natsume said coldly.

"I am your worst nightmare!" it roared.

"Yeah right, you're six inches of death," Hotaru mocked.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me! That's mean, didn't your parents teach you about respect?" it argued.

"They told us to respect our elders, but you're still a lot younger than all of us," Ruka stated.

The bear sighed, they were getting nowhere with this conversation. "Look, are you guys gonna fight me or not?"

Mikan was excited now; it wasn't every day that they got to transform into robots. Only every week or so you know? "Come on you guys, let's totally demolish that guy!"

They are cried in unison, "It's mighty morphing time!" Some, more enthusiastic than others. In sync, all four of them pushed the button right smack dab in the middle of the star and four giant lights beamed from it.

Suddenly, from all four corners of Japan, came flying instrument robots that transformed and morphed into a robot. The violin and the clarinet became the arms. The trumpet and the guitar became the legs. We don't know how, but it had a body that connected them all together. Since they were missing their fifth member, the robot's head wasn't present, but that's okay. Each person was in a capsule with their respective instrument place.

In the middle of Tokyo city, there were two giant robots; one without a head, made out of instruments and the other, operated by a half a foot tall bear. This was going to become very interesting.

Hotaru needed her precious money soon, so time was crucial. She shot out bows, as arrows, ironic? It pierced through the enemy's robots arms when they weren't paying attention. Bear got angry and unleashed a fury of berry bombs at the rangers. With Mikan's and Ruka's somewhat quick instincts, they dodged most of the blow. Natsume was impatient as well and the ranger robot's right arm shot out fireballs from its main opening. But amazingly it had not worked. There was an incredibly strong barrier alice hiding within the enemy robot as well.

Now it was up to Mikan to stop it, she marched the robot closer to the other. Hotaru and Natsume did consecutive blows to the other robot's chest with punch after punch. Mikan tooted her trumpet and it immediately nullified the barrier alice user.

Ruka was not the type to destroy very much; instead he tried to convince the bear, "Where did you take our final team member? Tell us now and we shall spare you!" he shouted. He tried to show them mercy, but it didn't work.

"No way! We'll never tell the likes of you where _that_ person is!" Bear replied.

Ruka sighed, now Mikan and the others would have to blow them up, what a shame.

Together to beat the enemy robot, they chanted in the same beat, "By the power of music, by the power of sound, let God's gifts by used for his glory and not in his vain!"

The camera flashed a shot of each character in a serious pose.

It flashed to Hotaru, "Violet Violin Bow Buster!"

It flashed to Natsume, "Crimson Clarinet Flamethrower."

It flashed to Ruka, "Golden Guitar Animal Seeker!"

It flashed to Mikan, "Tangerine Trumpet Cancellation Shock Wave!"

It finally flashed to Mister Bear and their robot got pulverized by the blinding array of attacks that overwhelmed Bear's fleeting memories.

Tokyo was saved by the Alice Rangers! Not entirely though, pretty much destroyed most if not all the buildings. Don't worry, through T.V. and editing magic, we can always revert the town back to its original shape.

Our heroes simply turned their badges around and twisted the latch, and they were immediately engulfed in a ring that morphed them back into their original clothing. Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka had just finished saving the day, but still did not find their fifth member.

"One day we'll find that person, and when we do, we must absolutely keep them from going into the dark side," Mikan said boldly.

"Polka-dots, stop copyrighting things, we're going to lose more money." Natsume stuck his tongue out for fun, he enjoyed watching Mikan react to everything he said or did.

Mikan's head was smoking, "NATSUME!" They ran around, one chasing after the other, all the way back home, to Alice Academy.

-ending theme song (imagine the beat if you will)-  
_Sometimes it's hard to understand.  
Why we have to find.  
What we can't reach with our hands.  
Doing it for the past we left behind.  
The reason being everything in our lives.  
Our purpose, that love, our drive.  
Defining how we suffer through our time.  
Holding back the tears that make us cry._  
-ending theme song ends-

**Typer's Note - **  
I made up to the two theme songs off the top of my head!  
Another little short series, I don't know when I'm actually going to type out a long one.  
But I'll leave that for when I'm actually better at the writing.  
The ending of this episode was cheap, was it not?  
I got really sleepy, so very sorry.  
Please review if you like it!  
I'll make more episodes whether or not that happens, but it would be nice.


	2. Going with the Flow

Alice Rangers Gakuen Force

**Disclaimer: I didn't create Gakuen Alice or Power Rangers, only this fanfic :P**

We last left off our heroes in a terrible predicament. Even though the Alice Rangers beat Mister Bear, one of Jinnor's subordinates, they still need to find their last member. Otherwise total cataclysmic disaster will occur. Our Alice Ranger will become SUB characters and be replaced by their lower in story ranked friends. What kind of power does this fifth member have that might change the way the whole story of Gakuen Alice goes round? You gotta keep reading because I bet that you would have to read this episode anyways. The camera zooms into the school and flashes a close up of the four Alice Rangers because they are special...ALICE RANGERS GAKUEN FORCE!

-start of theme song (make up your own tune to it if you will)-  
_At first glance, they look normal_  
_Next glance, they have cool powers_  
_Third time, they're superheroes_  
_Red! and Orange! and Yellow! and Purple!_  
_Where's the last color?_  
_They're fighting against evil!_  
_Looking for number five_  
_Where could they be?_  
_Owning bad guys!_  
_As far as the eyes can see_  
_Alice Rangers are on the way_  
_Making antagonists, do what they say_  
_Gakuen Force!_  
_Are here to save the day!!!_  
-end of theme song and title block flies in-

Episode 2 "Going with the Flow"

It is a peaceful day in Tokyo city and we cast an over view scenery of Central Town, the town that sells goods made by people with Alices. There the camera stops and catches sight of a group of students that look suspiciously familiar, let's zoom in shall we? Oh no, these aren't the Alice Rangers! These are random minor characters that don't appear in the actual manga as much!

"Hey!" one of them shouts in complaint, "I'm not just a _one of them_, and I have a name you big fat idiot narrator!" This person is very rude, we shouldn't even both introducing them. Moving along is... "HEY WAIT! Don't you dare ignore me! My name is Shouda Sumire and don't you forget it." The dark green haired girl with curly tassels pouted in her bratty attitude. "Wait a minute, why are you describing me as a bad person or something? Hey you, I know you can hear m-" Now as we resume moving along, we see two blonde haired boys who almost look exactly the same.

The camera stands still on the two boys who seem to have an indestructible smile. Ah, well, that must be the animator's mistake, we should ignore the second boy. "It is not the animator's mistake I know, but I'm too lazy to try to introduce unnecessary characters. I also know who the fifth Alice Ranger. I must be weird talking to myself in my head. Hey, that blonde kid is reading my mind, crap I need to stop thinking. Argh, damn you Kokoroyomi! I can't stop thinking about not thinking, how is this possib--" This strange boy who seems to be reading the narrator's mind is Kokoroyomi, he has a mind reading alice, quite troublesome.

"Narrator, you should stop covering Koko's mouth, he might not be able to _breathe_ anymore if you continue this throughout the story," the other blonde boy says. Sumire is just standing there is complete shame, her facial expression sports an uncontentious look.

Koko drops back down onto ground and wipes off his clothes. "Thanks, Kitsuneme." Then the two boys fly off to wonderland, Kitsuneme has the alice of levitation. Sumire is left alone in a state of shock and misbelief, let us point and laugh at her now. There seems to be some other kids passing by, but we're on a time crunch so we won't bother introducing them either, since you probably know who the blonde kid with glasses, the long pink haired girl and the long purple hair girl is. As well as the bald kid whom is giving our camera lens a bad case of glare.

"Hotaru, give me back my pictures!" the animal lover cried out while chasing the short black haired girl on her swan scooter. This is obviously a semi futile chase scene.

Hotaru smirked, "Correction, this is my film and my camera and I used my own skills to take a picture of you. Obviously, if you don't need to ask for permission to take picture of a bench or a flower, I most definitely don't need permission to take a picture of you, Ruka-pyon." His mouth dropped, but he picked it up and continued chasing after Hotaru.

It was getting useless, Ruka had wished it didn't have resort to this, but he had to do it. He whispered into Usagi's ears, "You're going to be the first flying rabbit in history. Are you ready for your debut?" This statement makes it questionable whether or not he actually loves animals or not, but we'll just go with the flow for now. Ruka took Usagi and held with both of his hands. He then positioned the rabbit onto one of his palms and held the rabbit tight enough so it wouldn't fall, but gently enough so that it wouldn't hurt Usagi. This is when Ruka paused to chuck Usagi into the air, flying it towards Hotaru at lightning, rabbit like speeds.

Usagi was prepared for this moment, it took out its handy air goggles and put them over its eyes. Just for the look, Usagi put on the classic brown hat and put its paws to its side, like an air missile. The first rabbit projectile, let us all clap. As if by matrix like skills, aka T.V. magic, the rabbit slow-moed towards Hotaru's camera, dramatically grabbing the devious weapon that has been haunting Ruka for the past years of his life. Right when Ruka was in his celebratory mode of victory and the camera was in Usagi's grasp, he had just realized. Rabbits don't have opposable thumbs. The camera slipped through Usagi's paw as it gaped alongside Ruka in complete astonishment, you know, that anime look. It went back to regular motion and went flying past Hotaru. She was in victory and flashed a peace sign towards Ruka's general direction.

Ruka fell in the ground in defeat. "Damn you Hotaru!" He was in anguish, another batch of his embarrassing photos, probably being sold to the public at this very moment. "Usagi," he said when reaching for the rabbit...that _wasn't_ there. "Oh...carrots." He stood up and rushed in the direction he threw Usagi, a trail of smoke and dust left in his track. "I'M SORRY USAGI!" he yelled apologetically into the setting sky.

Meanwhile, a brunette was sitting on a bench, seemingly waiting for someone. "Jeez, Hotaru! Where were you?" she cried, hugging Hotaru tightly. Hotaru, expectedly, pushed the girl away from her and dusted herself off.

"I was trying not to get Mikan germs, but it's too late," she replied monotonously. Mikan teared up and jumped Hotaru, asking her for her forgiveness. Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Your hair is burning."

"AHHHHHHHHH! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Mikan screamed into the public, completely embarrassing herself. She was jumping around trying to put out the fire in her hair. Parallel episode much? "Hot hot hot hot!" That's when the camera angle suddenly shifted towards a black haired boy immersed in television glitteriness. "It was you!" Mikan declared, pointing at the boy angrily.

He gave no expression. "Obviously your stupidity clashed with your air headed-ness and sparked a flame upon your drab and repetitive hairstyle. A clear sign of divine punishment. Duh," he ridiculed.

"Natsume, you su...Wha?" All three of their alice badges were illuminating before Mikan could finish her complaints. Instinctively, the three Alice Rangers put their palms over their stars and disappeared from sight.

In another area, the badge shined brightly as well. The boy gave a look of dreariness and sighed. He sat on the branch and held the rabbit in his arms. "I'm really sorry I forgot, Usagi, forgive me?" The rabbit gave Ruka an angry look, as if saying 'You're so lucky you have the alice of animal pheromone or I would've given you a beating of your lifetime' and then licked the blonde on the cheek. "Yeah..." Ruka put his left palm on the star badge and disappeared as well.

All four Alice Rangers landed inside a familiar laboratory, probably in the underground or something. That's where typical superheroes' bases are usually located, but you never know these days. They walked down the path surrounded by old fashion styled computers and electronics, annoyingly blinking and making random mechanical noises.

Natsume sat in his designated red chair, not without propping his legs up on Mikan's orange chair next to him. He gave her a devious look when her head turned into an explosive red color. "Natsume..." she said resentfully. Mikan kicked Natsume's legs away and he went with it. Ruka delicately sat on his bright yellow chair and placed Usagi on the round table. Hotaru sat on her purple chair and pressed some buttons, her stuff always had to be technically more advanced than the others of course.

The screen turned on and the Alice Rangers saw Narumi's face, as usual. "Welcome back Alice Rangers! I'm so glad we have readers returning to watch the second episode! Please spread it and recommend it to you friends if you can! If you don't, I'll just have to use my alice on you don't I?" Narumi giggled evilly. He coughed, "Anyways, umm...there's been a slight change in our programming."

"What?" the kids said in unison. Their eyebrows raised and intent eyes stuck on the screen, they were waiting for him to continue.

Narumi stopped to take in their reactions, he continued, "Well, your transformations are weird."

"How so?" Hotaru asked while pounding the table.

"These days kids would be pretty smart if they even knew what a clarinet or violin was. Or even know what they looked like. For a super hero show like this, we need something more recognizable and iconic," he explained.

"Like what?" Mikan asked cutely.

"Something, something like..." Narumi started.

Then a voice interrupted him, "FLOWERS!"

Narumi and the rangers jumped in their chairs, in exception for Natsume. "M-Misaki? Why are you interrupting my time slot in this series?"

"Flowers are iconically known, we need to teach the next generation about daffodils, lavender, poppy seeds, hibiscus and bonsai trees!" Misaki said boldly with his arms on his waist. He was shown in the back of the T.V. screen that Narumi was on. Go figure, the budget wasn't too big, so they bought a webcam instead. Everyone gave Misaki a funny look. He looked back at them with the same expression, "What?"

Narumi shook his head vigorously, "No no no no. Misaki, you aren't right in the mind today, go back home!"

"I am right in the mind, believe me. Just try it, if it doesn't receive good reviews from the readers then you can go back to instruments or whatever," Misaki replied in his usual tone.

"Fine...You take role then, since you thought of it." Narumi stood from his chair and gave it to Misaki. Then he went to the corner of the screen and moped to himself.

Misaki sat in the chair, "Warm," he said warily. "Well, time to take attendance," he said with a cheerful voice.

"Oh please, there are only four of us here, are you really stupid enough to actually have to call our names and find us? I know teachers who could just look for empty seats and take role without having to say anything," Natsume remarked.

Misaki stared back plainly, "Yeah. I do. Now let's start. Hyuuga Natsume aka Red Ranger, Crimson Rose."

"..." Natsume just sat there.

"Natsume is here, okay then." Misaki scribbled some notes onto a piece of paper. "Sakura Mikan aka Orange Ranger, Tangerine Daylily."

Mikan raised her hands wildly, "Here!" Natsume kicked her chair away and when she tried to sit down, she fell on her rear. "Grr...I'll get you one Natsume!" Mikan attacked him and Misaki just looked away to continue the attendance. It was taking awfully long for only four people to say 'here'.

"Imai Hotaru aka Purple Ranger, Violet Violet."

"You didn't even try to change the adjective in front of our names. If you have the alice of manipulating plants then think of a better flower," Hotaru scolded. "Never mind, I don't trust you to make up a flower for me, I'll just do it myself. Change it to an iris," she ordered. She edged him on, as if telling him to redo the role call.

"Err...Imai Hotaru aka Purple Ranger, Violet Iris?" Hotaru finally shot the screen with her infamous baka gun. Misaki exchanged glances with Narumi, but Narumi only shrugged and went back to his moping. "Nogi Ruka aka Yellow Ranger, Golden Buttercup." Mikan, Hotaru and Natsume bursts into laughter when Misaki finished.

Ruka sat with his arms crossed and looked away. He pouted again. Mikan rubber the tears of laughter coming from her eyes, "Ha ha, I'm sorry Ruka-pyon, but it was so funny when Misaki-sensei said that."

"She has a point Ruka-pyon," Hotaru smirked, "It _does_ fit you." Well that wasn't reassuring.

Ruka turned to Natsume, his last hope for redemption. "Buttercup," Natsume started, "exactly like your personality."

"Thanks Natsume..." Ruka said disappointedly. He glared at Misaki for giving him such a girly name.

"Go save Tokyo, Alice Rangers." They were already bored so they all pressed the top point on their alice badges. Immediately transforming into their Ranger suits. Magically, the Alice Rangers were teleported outside of the laboratory. They landed on the usual cliff overlooking the city.

Natsume gave the city a good glare, "Why can't one of those idiots land us IN Tokyo, instead of NEAR Tokyo. What's even more stupid is that, the school is actually inside of the city. So they teleported us farther than what was necessary."

Ruka agreed with him, "You never know where the actual laboratory, we never actually entered it through the entrance or exited it through the exit before. Unfortunately, we don't even know where the exit or entrance is."

Mikan whined, "Come on you guys, I wanna save the world!"

"Oh screw the _save the world_ crap, it's only Tokyo for Pete's sake," Hotaru remarked. Our heroes press the next button and hopped onto their transport vehicles, back to Tokyo city. When they landed, their hair was all messed up, but it somehow went back to normal after the camera left their sight in less than a second!

Mikan shouted and pointed at the Alzecs, "Oh no, they are heading towards the academy! We need to save the students!"

"Are you kidding me?" Natsume complained, "We were JUST there an hour ago!" When they ran there, a giant rabbit robot got in their way. "No way, its Easter already?" he said sarcastically.

"Muahahaha," the robot boomed. "It's time to meet your maker Alice Rangers. You'll never find the fifth member if I'm on the job!"

"Don't count your carrots on that Mr. Usagi copycat!" Ruka shouted back. Usagi gave Ruka a look, as if to say 'Don't you dare compare me to that robot thing EVER again, or you know what'll happen' Ruka took his statement back, "Err...fear us!"

The robot put its mechanical paw on its waist, "Hey, that's my line!"

Hotaru took the chance and drew out her weapon from the badge, it was a giant iris of annihilation, stem and all. As Hotaru was flying towards the giant robot, she stared at her new weapon in disappointment. "Are we really out of budget to photoshop a giant iris? I think we are..." She flailed her iris around and some petals fell off. "How stupid...the violin was much better." She fell back to the ground in defeat.

"Ho ho ho! You infidels, you'll never beat me at this rate!" the thing inside the robot announced, "Time for introductions! I am the almighty, superlative, unyielding, most absolute, ultimate, capital, uppermost, principle, dominant, impassable, preeminent subordinate that Jinnor has ever had!"

Mikan whispered something to Ruka's ears, "That sounds so scripted."

Ruka whispered back, "It probably is, he most likely had to look up all those words in a thesaurus. I bet they're all synonyms and this person is lying about all of them too." Mikan nodded in agreement.

"Waah! You Rangers _are_ mean! What happened to the classic, kind heroes that served for justice?" the robot cried.

"Huh?" Hotaru stated, "That's lame, let's go everyone, I'm tired of this already. These weapons are so cheap."

The robot got impatient. "You Rangers aren't going anywhere if I have anything to say about it! Alzecs, ATTACK THEM!" it ordered.

Mikan was caught off guard and got hit in the stomach. "Oof!" She got back on her feet and drew her weapon, it was a Daylily and slapped the Alzecs furiously with it. Must've hurt... "ASUMAUCUPDIPS! You shall pay!" Mikan threatened.

Natsume stared at her questionably, "What the hell is an asu-what-dips?"

"Asumaucupdips," Mikan replied plainly while continuing to hit incoming Alzecs with her supreme flower of condemnation.

"Explain strawberry pants," he commanded. He was fighting with his thorny rose of cataclysm.

Mikan frowned, "Don't call me that." He gave her a look. "Whatever, its short for Almighty superlative unyielding most absolute ultimate capital uppermost principle dominant impassible preeminent subordinate!"

"Can't believe you actually remember that, since you can't even study for a simple test," Hotaru remarked.

Ruka laughed, "Mikan, it's still pretty long for an acronym. Let's call it...Daisy."

"Oh what the!? Daisy!? How dare you give me such an insulting name Alice Rangers?" the robot objected.

Natsume gave it a second, "It fits." Hotaru and Mikan approved of it as well.

"Besides, if you don't tell us your name asumaucupdips, we'll never know and we can't call you that either. So tell us your name?" she asked sweetly.

"I-My name is...I don't know either," it finally said.

Natsume elbowed Ruka, "He doesn't want to admit it, but he actually likes the name," he teased.

"I do not!" the robot opposed.

"He's off guard," Hotaru said to the other Alice Rangers. "Robot time."

They chanted together, "By the power of..." and then they paused.

Ruka started another topic, "We don't have instruments anymore, what do we say?"

"Err...Flower Rangers?" Mikan suggested.

Natsume was disgusted by the name, "That makes us sound like flower _arrangers_."

Hotaru joined in, "Whatever..."

Then they started their chant again, "By the power of (noun), by the power of (another noun relating to previous noun), let (person's name) gifts be used for (noun) and not in (antonym of previous noun)!"

The camera flashed a picture of each ranger's face.

"No one cares about this part, we're running overtime already!" Natsume complained.

The flower connected together and formed a giant bouquet! There was no wrapping or vase, so it was incomplete still without the fifth ranger. We still don't know how the flowers held together, but they did. The rangers were in the middle of their respective flowers. An enormous floating bouquet of flowers versus a rabbit robot. Good game.

The rabbit robot was cracking up, "WOW! A bouquet of flowers? You call _that_ a robot? How lame! Instead of Alice Rangers, you guys look more like PANSY Rangers!" The robot was rolling around laughing, destroying the city as usual.

They all twitched. Natsume was the first to commit an attack. His rose unleashed a fury of rose thorns caught on fire that headed straight for the annoying rabbit robot, or Daisy, shall we call it. Hotaru followed soon after. She used her ingenious inventions and created a SUPER BAKA GUN OF TOTAL DOMINATION! Hotaru's iris shot the large gun and pollen styled baka bullets knocked the rabbit out unconscious. Ruka and Mikan decided to join in on the fun and combine the powers of their daylily and buttercup to finish the rabbit off.

"I'm not giving up without a fight," the rabbit robot boldly stated. It hopped towards the hovering bouquet of flowers, crushing everything under it. It jumped and tried to land on the bouquet.

Natsume jerked, "How do you pilot flowers?" All of a sudden, out of nowhere, like usual, a giant electric fan appeared and was turn on high! It blew the flowers back enough that the rabbit missed.

Mikan wiped off the sweat on her forehead, "That was a close call. Ruka-pyon, our finishing move was interrupted, let's start it again!" Ruka agreed and the two flowers came together for the final blow.

Together in duet, they said in unison, "Buttercup and Daylily Doomsday! Photosynthesis Beam!" A thick beam of light emerged from the inside of the two flowers and demolished the exoskeleton of the rabbit robot. Only the people inside were alive. Except, only, it wasn't actually _people_. More like giant poultry rubbing its head!

Ruka gasped. "Piyo! Bonjour mon amour!" His alice was acting up as their robot disassembled and their returned to their normal clothes. The whole city was in destruction again and no innocent bystanders got hurt! Crazy... Ruka ran to the poultry in pain and hugged it as tightly as he could. Ruka was about 1/257th of the bird's actual size, smaller even. "Why did you join Jinnor and his subordinates? I missed you," Ruka cried. Piyo only replied with peeps in different tones.

In the background Natsume, Mikan and Hotaru only stared at the two. Hotaru pulled out a camera while Ruka wasn't noticing, she took hundreds of pictures. Flash after flash, boy was she going to get rich off of these. The mood even got to Mikan eventually, she started crying from this dramatic moment, boy meets bird, part two. Natsume pulled out a portable manga and started reading it.

"Piyo...I didn't know how tough it was for you. You never appear in the manga anymore, I just assumed..No, I can't say it." Ruka said tenderly. Piyo peeped. "I thought you retired because you didn't like me anymore." Piyo peeped louder. "I know! I love you too Piyo!" Thus, he embraced the gigantic creature. "Come back to our side Piyo...and tell us where our fifth member is!" Piyo peeped sadly. "No...Piyo. Why? Why can't you tell us?" It peeped again. "I see. You love that person more than me," Ruka cried this time. Piyo started to peep more enthusiastically. "Thanks you Piyo!" Ruka kissed the bird and slid back down onto the ground. "You guys! I know where our fifth member is being held!"

Hotaru looked at her watch. She was already satisfied with all the pictures she took. "Let's go home and find the person later, it's getting late."

Ruka looked astonished, "But!"

Mikan yawned, "I am tired. Ruka-pyon let's save it for another episode." She followed Hotaru's back.

"Come on Ruka, I need a break from all this flowery crap," Natsume ordered.

"Je t'aime Piyo!" Ruka waved forlornly towards the love of his animal pheromone life. Then he ran after the other three. Piyo waved back just as sadly, sitting on a pile of destroyed buildings, but that's okay because we always make exceptions for dramatics scenes.

Our heroes heading back home, once again. Resting before the ultimate day that they will fight for their fifth member and keep the time of events from changing into the enemies favor.

-ending theme song (imagine the beat if you will)-  
_Sometimes it's hard to understand._  
_Why we have to find._  
_What we can't reach with our hands._  
_Doing it for the past we left behind._  
_The reason being everything in our lives._  
_Our purpose, that love, our drive._  
_Defining how we suffer through our time._  
_Holding back the tears that make us cry._  
-ending theme song ends-

**Typer's Note -  
**I had only just realized that I forgot one of these.  
Wow, that's kind of sad...Maybe the late of reviews are getting to me.  
Also, the overuse of the same elements, but that's what makes it mine.  
Err, hope you enjoyed it and all that jazz.  
Review please! I don't care what language, just review D:  
It's no longer an option, it is required. Thanks :P


	3. The Fifth Ranger

Alice Rangers Gakuen Force

**Disclaimer: I have horrible grammar conventions, and the original ideas of GA and PR? Well, they're not mine, but I like making funny stories about them.**

-start of theme song (make up your own tune to it if you will)-  
_At first glance, they look normal_  
_Next glance, they have cool powers_  
_Third time, they're superheroes_  
_Red! and Orange! and Yellow! and Purple!_  
_Where's the last color?  
-abrupt stop-_

"No one likes the theme song, so just stop trying," Hotaru critiqued. She throws the title block in your face.

Episode 3 "The Fifth Ranger"

Somehow during the very long update process, the rangers have made their way to the super secret evil doers lab of complete camouflage...ness. They were faced with the worst villain of them all. Even though they saw him pretty much everyday at school because he... is... their... MATH TEACHER! Cue dramatic music. "Jinno-sensei!" Mikan gasped horrifically, "Or should I say... Jinnor!"

Natsume bonks her on the head, "Stop being stupid Mikan."

Luca holds up his bunny, "We have new, more technical weapons now!"

The camera scans through everyone's new weapon (the producers figured that instruments and flowers aren't the best weapons, especially when they don't know anything about them.) Ruka has his rabbit of absolute doom (of course), Natsume has a cat (of course), Mikan has Mr. Bear (what the? okay sure, of course) and Hotaru has an inventions that morphs into any species of animal that she programmed into it... of course.

Jin-jin laughs maniacally, "And you think you can stop me and take back your fifth member?" He unveiled the fifth Alice Ranger who was on the stage behind him dramatically. The student was in chains with their mouth sealed with duct tape! Oh the torture.

"Not really, but I'll take those answers for the upcoming math test!" Mikan desperately tried.

Natsume hit her on the head again, and stepped forward to speak. "Stop being so idiotic," he said in a manner where he was ashamed of her for even trying. Hotaru thanked him for the 'kind' gesture of taking her place in the disciplinary department regarding Sakura Mikan. "Besides Jinnor, Jin-jin, Jinno or whatever you call yourself whenever no one's looking, you know everyone hates you. So why bother with this taking over the story... oh."

"Hahaha! You now realized my plan? By having the fifth member at my mercy I'll have the story altered so that you four torturous kids were never in this academy! Better yet, in this story!" he laughed some more. "You can't do anything about it either!"

Hotaru pushed a button on her remote control, activating her 'weapon'. "Pigula Version 8.629 go grab those test answers!" she ordered shamelessly.

"Yay Hotaru! I knew you would be considerate and get them for me!" Mikan cried joyously.

As usual, she rejected Mikan's incoming hug as Pigula Version 8.629 swerved for a u-turn, and it hit Mikan in the process. Ruka crashed into the ground to try and catch Mikan, fortunately enough he caught her, but he scrapped his knee. Tearshed. "Owwch," he whined.

"Oh my gosh! Ruka are you okay?" she asked guiltily. Natsume was almost mad enough to burn her hair, but he decided it wouldn't be good to show their weaknesses as a team.

He blushed when she was examining his wounds, "Yeah... I'm fine, thanks."

"Thanks? I should be the one thanking you!" she screamed.

Natsume gave up on the two and walked up to Hotaru, "How long do you think we should ignore Jin-jin while those two do their thing?"

"At least a good ten minutes would do it," the inventor replied while still maneuvering her Pigula Version 8.629.

"Hey, this interval is too long! Stop ignoring me!" the villain shouted impatiently.

Hotaru leaned over towards Natsume, "You blew it." She sighed and took the test answers and waved it around in a triumphant manner, "This would make for a great profit for kids who are brainless."

Jinnor was getting frustrated now. Then he caught the rangers by surprise and pressed an evil looking button of his own! The test answers that Hotaru was holding had a ultra thin battery and almost electrocuted them. "Take that!" he declared victoriously. "Now watch as I explain all of my devilish plans to you step by step and give you time to escape and foil them! Remember that kids, FOIL, the process of which you solve polynomials! First, outer, inner, and last. That's right! Muahaha I have included math in this dialogue!"

"Nooo!" Mikan screamed, "Math is my worst subject because you teach it! Every time I try to answer a question you keep finding a way to give me detentions! And every time, I just barely find a way to narrowly escape them, you meanie!" She pointed at Jinnor with one hand while covering her ear with her other hand.

Meanwhile, Ruka was helping the fifth ranger out of the chains and tape in midst of the chaos aka distraction plan. "Done!" he finished happily.

"Thank you," the rescued student said. That's when a extremely bright light engulfed the room and blinded everyone for a few seconds. The fifth ranger stood up proudly on the stage with their hands on their hips. "Jinnor, I don't know how on Earth you captured me, but these four kids have saved the storyline from being all about math problems and... polynomials... I don't even remember learning about that."

He shook his head and smiled at the fifth ranger, "I have your weapon. You've got nothing fifth ranger."

"Lies!" they said in disbelief while checking in every pocket for their item. Jinnor really did take it amazingly enough.

"I'd figure you would foil my plans at one point, so I took the liberty of 'borrowing' one of your precious possessions for my own personal evil plot," he replied with satisfaction. "Although... I didn't expect you to foil them so soon." Jin-jin reached into his pockets for the said item and pulled it out smiling delightfully. "And here it is!" For about the first two seconds, the room was filled with complete silence. Then for about the next ten minutes it was flooded with absolute pure laughter.

"Ah ha ha hah ha!" Mikan cracked up on the floor, "A carrot? That's the secret weapon you stole from fifth ranger-san? What a joke!"

Even the looted was laughing at Jinnor, "I don't think I had a carrot as a weapon."

"How were my plans foiled _again_?" Jinnor said dejectedly looking at the lame excuse for a carrot. Then he bit into it; figured it was a good source of beta carotene and vitamin A.

Ruka giggled with his rabbit weapon and pointed at himself. "I did that because I never have enough lines in the actual Gakuen Alice storyline." Bunny boy walked slowly over to the fifth ranger and handed them a pencil and a stack of papers.

"Ehh..." Mikan stuttered, "So who _is_ the fifth ranger?"

Hotaru sighed, "Isn't it obvious?"

"You didn't even know who were going to save?" Natsume inquired reluctantly.

"Of course," Ruka cut in, "It has to be Buta. She's the only person who can change the storyline."

"Then again," Hotaru added, "Buta is only a nickname. If you can understand it a little better Mikan, we're talking about Tachibana Higuchi."

Buta smiled, "The one and only!"

Frozen in shock, Mikan blinked a couple times before... wait, maybe a few more times and then... one moment. Mikan's blinking about 23,583 times!? That's incredible, and at the speed she's blinking, no one seems to care much.

The author finally realized that, "Maybe I shouldn't be a character that actually does something anymore. It doesn't seem to work out very well."

And so because the writer of this FF couldn't come up with a better ending, we finally end our long three episode journey here. Plus, the ending theme song is kind of random... so there's no real point for it now.

The End.

**Typer's Note -  
**Very short ending, but now that you know who the fifth ranger is, there's no point to the story ]=  
The series was very unpopular and couldn't receive enough funding, thus, it canceled with a lame ending to boot.  
That's probably the screenplay writer's fault O: My bad FF'ers Thus hope I made you laugh once. Till next FF.


End file.
